The Calm before a Storm
by Wild Innocence
Summary: A very special one-shot posted for a very special friend 'The Character's Death' on her birthday. I'll always cherish our friendship...Thank you for everything my sweet Death. This story is dedicated to you. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


_O' dweller of dark,_

_You hold a spark,_

_Please come outside,_

_So we can lark,_

_Why do you avoid the fight,_

_Are you afraid of light,_

_And hide in a corner,_

_Out of every one's sight,_

_Wrapped in a dark abyss,_

_Never ending nightmares cherish,_

_Your black cape and hood,_

_Hold a power that can perish,_

_Is this a fantasy or a trance,_

_I'm curious about such mysterious stance,_

_Will you appear before my eyes,_

_So under the moonlight,we can dance,_

_Are you an illusion,_

_Turning to fusion,_

_Or is it a genuine thought,_

_Of my mind and reality's collision,_

_Defeat you fears,it's useless to hide,_

_O',dweller of dark,please come outside._

They say I'm very talented...that I've got what it takes to conquer the best out of life. But they're wrong. My skills are proven useless here where I now lie,feeling cold and thinking about my past while staring into space.

I don't know how much time has passed since I lost track of it within my first week here. Knowing that there's no way to escape my horrid nightmare now, I try to accept it.

Why am I still alive? To think I once was a carefree person with a high status,I laugh at myself. What am I now? A mess...a bloody mess.

I don't even remember who I was. I don't know anything. I forgot myself. But I still remember one thing clearly...my worst nightmare...my fear...my pain...my...mistress...

**She**...

I haven't forgotten **her**. **She**...who was the reason why I was here. Because of **her**, I've forgotten my proud and neat nature. I only know **her** now as **she** has taken over my mind. My own body is not in my control anymore. I can't move without** her** knowing. **She's** aware of everything.

**She** rules over this whole place...**she** rules over me...

"_Hello..._"

I swallow upon hearing the melodious voice...it's **her**. **She's** here,on her occasional visits. **She's** come for me... I know **she** has...**she's** here for me.

I laugh as **she** walks down on the cemented stairway slowly. I see a dark smile on **her** blood-red lips as **she** makes** her** way down. I gulp as **she** passes by me and without knowing or thinking it through that what I'm doing,I grasp **her** fine,black dress.

My eyes wide,I look up at **her** pleadingly. I can't believe what I just did. I will surely be punished now.

"_Yes?_" **Her** voice is unusually sweet today. I wonder if it's the calm before a storm.

"I..." I stutter,approaching the realm of my mind to think what I want to say, "I...I'm sorry."

I cringe at the amused expression on **her** dainty features as **she** raises an eyebrow and speaks, "_Really? And why would that be?"_

I scoot away but still don't let go of **her** dress. The material feels so soft and light in my rough hand as I quiver. What am I doing? I shouldn't lose myself. But I know,I've lost my battle before it even started. I was defeated the moment I heard **her** perish song.

"I just wanted to say..." I clear my throat but I couldn't help cowering as **she** turned **her** full attention to me. **Her** gaze was tearing through my soul,draining my spirit as if **she** was looking right through me.

Not withstanding **her** presence near me,I let go of **her** dress slowly. I kept my eyes down as I saw **her** dress swept out of my hand and danced about **her** feet.

"Please..." This one word got caught in my throat as I looked up at **her**, "I beg for your mercy."

"_Do you?_"

Why is **her** voice so kind? Does **she** really cares about her prisoners?

I don't know why but my eyes sting and tears start to make way on my face,leaving moist trails as I fail to hold myself up. I crumple by **her** feet,weeping miserably, "I...I heard a...a rumor..."

"_And what would that be?_"** Her** smooth voice flows past my ears and I feel goose bumps all over my body.

"They're...they're saying it's...it's your..." I swallow and try to form out the words, "Birthday..."

"_Oh,that.._." **She** straightens and laughs and I find myself shaking like a leaf in strong winds which threaten to rip me apart.

"_You heard right_." **She** tells me calmly and my eyes widen more than I think humanly possible. But then again,the human part of mine is on the verge of death. What's left is my skeleton now. **She** has taken my spirit.

I lick my dry lips and try to speak again, "Hap-"

_"__Save it for...later_." **She** instructs and I shut my mouth instantly. **She** takes in my appearance and I shift under **her** gaze, _"We've got work to do." _

"W-work?" I don't like this 'work'. This is what makes me fear what lies within these cold walls.

"_Yes,work. Now on your feet._" **She** tells me and I forget my tears and breaking points as I sit up right shakily.

"_You're coming with me._" **She's** smiling. My mind has been screaming at me and I ignore it. Standing up,I fall back down and look up.

"_Come_." **She** repeats.

I try again and this time,I succeed in standing up. Leaving the cell room I had been in for the past few months,I try to regain my thoughts which keep wandering randomly.

Why am I not trying to escape when I have such a golden chance? Because of one reason and that reason alone is enough to prevent my from running away,wailing like mad. I had lost my sanity long ago but still...I know **her**. **She'll** be watching me where ever I go or what ever I do. **She** knows me...And I know it very well that **she** loves the game of cat and mouse. I'll be **her** pathetic mouse who'll be running in **her** whole chamber like a stupid hamster going around in a never-ending circle.

I shudder as I hear a blood-curling scream followed by a few moans somewhere beyond the depths. This couldn't be happening to me. I was being lead towards her '_**garden**_'. The garden of this building consisted of dirt mounds which had tomb-stones on one end and had thorny bushes all over.

**She** looks at me with those mesmerizing eyes of **hers** and I cower under **her** watchful gaze as a smile plays on** her** scarlet lips again.

"_You know..._" **Her** voice is so gentle, "_There's nothing left of you now._"

I...I know that. I've lost my spirit now. This coldness isn't bothering me anymore. I have no hopes of living. I don't want anything now. I feel numb.

But I still couldn't help myself as a dagger was plunged right through my heart. I gasped and I could feel the jewels embedded on it's handle blinding me with their bright shimmer.

I fell on the muddy ground in a heap. Feeling the taste of blood in my mouth,I looked at **her** above,standing there with the same smile on **her** face as **she** glanced down at me.

**She** was indeed the calm before a storm.

"H-hap-py...B-bir-th-day..."


End file.
